gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be offline on: Mondays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Tuesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Thursdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Fridays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Saturdays: 9 am - 10 am (Gym) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Consider applying for promotion Hello Monk. As you are already aware, Andre has resigned as an Administrator. I am sorry to hear of his resignation, as he was a good Administrator, and played a large role in keeping this wiki tidy. However, since he has resigned, I highly recommend that you apply to take his place as an Administrator, as aside from my consideration of you as a Friend (which is irrelevant in this matter), you are an excellent contributor and moderator, and definitely have the correct attitude to become an Administrator. Do think about it. Best regards, TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I applied for it, after some consideration from numerous suggestions by users. :) • • 17:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, Monk, you've been promoted to Administrator! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Holy f*cking moley! I can't believe I did it! :D Thank you! • • 22:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion, you deserve it :) - DocVinewood (talk) 23:04, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! :) 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Great job becoming an Administrator man! I hope you do well! Anyway, I just wanted to say good job! :D Andy A. (Talk · ) 23:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats Monk! Enjoy your new position as an admin. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations. I would've voted yes, but I've been inactive for the last few days. Leo68 (talk) 23:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :D • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) You did it Cobgrats, Monk. See? I told you there's no doubt on this one :P. *claps* [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :D • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppet Thanks for blocking that user (they say you always remember your first ;) *gets coat*), you beat me by literally two minutes. Congratulations on becoming an admin, I know you'll be fine. Sam Talk 00:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I'll be on in a minute. Sam Talk 00:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: RFP I didn't get a chance to vote, but if I would then I'd vote yes. Congratulations and good luck :) 00:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Wild ;) • • 00:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Your promotion sure was fast! I never got the chance to vote, but naturally I would have voted "Yes", since I was one of the people who recommended your promotion. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations You deserved it. I think you will do great job as an admin.--MythHunter 03:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks man ;) • • 10:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? MythHunter 03:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:RFP SHIT, I'm SO sorry that I did not vote, as I did not have the time! Why did Tom close the requests that fast??? Still, congratulations on your promotion! :D MC My Computer 04:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's no problem, I got so many yes's it was an early close as an obvious yes. I'm very shocked I did it tbh. Thanks anyway Marcus, see ya around. Ask me if you need anything :) • • 10:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, if we got the time we'll talk :P MC My Computer 10:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:To Do List Hey Monk! BTW, I was thinking about some improvements for your To Do List that are not listed in any subcategories: 1 - Create a To-Do list for weapons I'd like to improve the accuracy of the weapons locations by creating a separate page for them. We could create a table of contents with at least a screenshot, map location and a little description (this could be copied from the current location section xD) of each location in each game. This could also be done to some collectible pages (such as Flying Rats, which is a little messy IMO). Problem is, I can't get the screenshot or the Map Location, but I've been working with locations in GTA V and I have a huge list for them (about to be posted), and since you have the Enhanced Version you could get some pics to help me out (only if you're interested). We could start with GTA V. What do you think? 2 - Life Invader Profile Pages Some time ago, Smurfynz left Wikia with a project to create an infobox to each Lifeinvader user in GTA V. There's only Franklin Clinton with a Lifeinvader infobox currently. I'm only bringing this top back again because I think it's incoherent only one page having the infobox with so many characters with profiles on Lifeinvader. Should this be added in the To-Do list or left once for all? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :1 - That's a future project, no need to hurry. I just needed someone who could get the screenshots while I get the locations. :2 - It's impossible for me too xD. The screenshots may not work, as the template itself is full of internal links like a RL webpage. Hell of a work, isn't it? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good idea. But once again, I'm just bringing this topic back in case of someone is interested. It could be incorporated somewhere in your To-Do list. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:42, November 7, 2015 (UTC) User:Some Random Skittles Another thing, I think the image policy reminder was not necessary for him, since he's used the image in his own profile page. That'd be different if it was in article pages Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Details I see there are a few vehicles on the To-Do list which need some vehicle details, by which I mean the transparent background images of the vehicle logos and names. Do you know how to exactly get these and how to put them in the style they are in? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well...(sigh lol), It requires game-file access (which I don't have, for V at least), so the best thing for detail is either a shot of something unique (for example, the Insurgent's Gun), OR a shot of badges (without transparency). What fits best really. • • 17:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Dilettante I learned from the best. It took a while to get the images because I had to wait for the game to turn from night to day again since I'm using a personal vehicle in GTA Online. I'm just getting the images of the top and bottom using Rockstar Editor then it should be done other than the detail. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I was wondering if it would be like that but never actually looked. I also tried moving the broken doors out of the way but they wouldn't budge, but I guess they can be cropped out if needs be. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Vespucci Movie Masks I might not be able to finish editing tonight. If I can't, I'll do it tomorrow morning. Jiralhanae117 (talk) 23:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Images http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:A1.jpg ; http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:A3.png You know what to do. :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Done ;) sleepy time for me. See ya! :] Monk Talk 00:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::OK then. See ya. :D -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Franken Stange Yeah, I had to pay about £20k in total to remove upgrades from the FS. I was just about to ask, for the detail section of the gallery should I use an image of a skull in a top hat that is on the front of the FS as you said that section could be something unique such as the gun on the Insurgent. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, it's done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC)